Shooting Love
by Rose-cheeks
Summary: This is after Sookies wedding and Rory has just kissed Jess. Read on and see what happens between the love triangle of Rory, Dean, Tristan and Jess. Also the two love birds Lorelai and Luke. There are also bits of Lane and other characters.
1. Shooting Love

"Shoot! I have no space in my bag already, without all the extra textbooks I now have to take home. Who am I? Albert Einstein? I do not invent things which can carry twenty millions tons of books. Damn it, I'm probably gonna have the same locker next year. Why clear it out!"  
  
Rory slammed her locker door shut and jumped to see Tristan leaning on the locker next to hers, staring.  
  
"Ahh . . .ok am I behind in the fashion category of 'standing beside Rory's locker and freaking her out is cool' or is it just you and Paris who are in on it?" Rory raised her eyebrow at the sight of Tristan.  
  
"Hi Mary, I see that you have obviously not changed from that bookworm personality of yours, which now I might add also includes communicating with both lockers and books. By the way, how is fantastic apron wearing friend-or as I would say, farm boy-of yours or is he still your boyfriend?"  
  
"What are you doing her Tristan? I thought that your dad shipped you off to military school in North Carolina, out of my life and everyone else's as well."  
  
"You hurt me Mary. You should know the procedures. You go in, talk to a few guards, tell them that you're gay and that your dad is a government official and will give them a pay rise if they let you out and kazam, they do it. A bunch of idiots they are, they'll believe in anything."  
  
"Ok, I should've known better than to speak to you again. You can never be nice to me." Rory lifted her bag and stumbled to get her balance with all her books, and power walked down the hall.  
  
"Come on, you have to admit that you have missed me even if it was for that split second." Tristan tried to walk fast enough to keep up with her.  
  
"Oh yeah, you and I would both wish for that I'm sure, but sorry, no fat chance." Saying this made Rory feel a tinkling wind run up her spine, as though she was nervous with Tristan's presence.  
  
"As much as I would like to continue this trade of insults, I've gotta go, my bus is here. See you in the next 100 years!" Rory hopped onto the bus and took a seat at the front. Glancing back, she saw Tristan turn around, shoulders slumped. She watched as he trudged back over to his silver Porsche. 'Damn his still so cute.' She thought as the bus started to drive away. Staring out the window made her think about Tristan. What he had done, how he had changes, even whom he's dated. The last person she could remember him dating was Summer, and he was really thwarted when she broke up with him, but he must have dated other people even in Chilton since then. Rory spent the rest of the bus trip home thinking about Tristan. Getting off the bus and seeing Dean standing there, waiting for her, made her feel weird, as though they should've never meant to be together.  
  
"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"  
  
"Fine thanks," she replied distantly. Dean planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"So do you wanna catch a movie tomorrow? Just to get your mind off your school and start the engine for summer break?" Dean asked as he slipped his hand into hers.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. OK"  
  
"What else do you want to do over the break? Watch battle bots, mock over hilarious movies or we could always practice for your next debutante ball . . . that was a joke by the way." Dean watched Rory's reaction and he could clearly see that her mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Uh . . . what did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't really matter. Hey, I'm really tired, so I guess I'll see you later then, k?" Dean said, managing to plant a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips. He walked off in the direction of his house, while Rory headed towards Luke's diner.  
  
As Rory walked through the door, she witnessed Lorelai desperately trying to teach Luke how to play bagel hockey.  
  
"NO, No, no. You've gotta work that butt of yours. Gosh, you'd think that someone who could catch a phone with two quick, simple words could play a simple game of bagel hockey, invented by the super-genius herself, moi!" Lorelai said while pointing to herself. She turned around and saw Rory.  
  
"Hi hun, how's your day been?"  
  
"It was okay, but my bags weigh a ton, and my shoulders are killing me. Oh and Tristan's back, but no biggie." Lorelai misses the bagel that Luke had just slung her way.  
  
"What? Evil One's back? And you're okay sweetie?" Lorelai said with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I gave him with a present packed with insults so I'm fine, Luke can I get some coffee pleeze. . .." Rory gave Luke her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh fine, I am willing to supply coffee to my favourite customer, but you do know that, that stuff is going to kill you some day." He turned around to pour some.  
  
"Well, you'll keep your fingers crossed and look forward to that day I'm sure." Rory sat down next to Lorelai.  
  
"What! Did my ears just pop or did I hear you say that she (points to Rory) is your favourite customer. I thought I as your favourite customer." Lorelai said looking sad, "Hello, please also remember who's paying for all of her coffee consumptions, and Luke also note in YOUR notebook that that stuff is called coffee."  
  
"Geez, sorry, I correct myself. ONE of my TWO favourite customers. Though the other one is not allowed coffee at the moment-too much too dangerous." Luke placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of Rory.  
  
"You better watch it next time, Duke." Lorelai gives Luke a long evil stare.  
  
"Hey Luke, is Jess about? I've just gotta return a book of his, that's all." Rory said, avoiding the questioning look her mother gave her.  
  
"I thought that you were avoiding Jess. I haven't seen you talk to him since he got back from New York." Lorelai tries to see what Rory is thinking.  
  
"I haven't been avoiding Jess." Rory said, glaring at her mum, "or how else would I have gotten his book huh?"  
  
"Fine, sorry, you haven't been avoiding Jess, you just haven't talked to him for a while."  
  
"Right. Now, if you'll excuse me, Luke, is he upstairs?"  
  
"As far as I know, yes."  
  
Rory walked up the stairs, but paused when she reached the door. 'It's now or never' she thought. Rory knocked on the door.  
  
"Jess, I know you're in there!"  
  
Rory stood there for a minute in silence.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Suddenly, the door in front of Rory swung open.  
  
"What! Oh hi." Jess said when he caught sight of the chestnut brown hair and the blue eyes.  
  
"Rory, are u meant to be here?"  
  
"I'm only here to return your book."  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
"No thanks, I'd better not, my mum's waiting downstairs. I'll see you later, k" She turned around to leave. Secretly inside, she had wanted to say more.  
  
"Wait!" Rory spun around looking at him expectantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You forgot your bookmark." He handed it to Rory. The light that he had seen in her eyes the minute before had now vanished into the past.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I'll see you later. Bye." Rory spun around again and headed down the steps back to the diner. Jess still stood in the doorway. 'Why didn't you tell her you idiot!' He mentally chided himself.  
  
Rory continued to walk down the stairs to the diner. She stopped before she reached the bottom. 'What did you expect him to say. That the kiss really meant something?" Rory gently shook her head and walked down into the diner.  
  
"Hey Ror, how about a movie fest tonight. What movies are we planning to get?" Lorelai said when she saw her daughter come back into the room.  
  
"Um. . . I don't know. Can we go have a look first, before we decide?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go now. See you later Luke!" Lorelai and Rory walked out of the diner.  
  
At night, Rory and Lorelai are sitting in the living room trying to decide between, '5 hours of nonstop laughs from the two fat ladies, 3 hours of Donna Reed, The Postman or the Godfather 1,2 and 3 all in one'  
  
"No, not the two fat ladies again." Rory whined just as Lorelai was picking up the video, "We watched that last time.  
  
"Yes, but if you cast your memory back, we, including you missy, were having a fantastic time just talking about them two until, unfortunately I might add, that girl with a French city name disturbed us." "Yes, Paris. I even thanked her for it afterwards."  
  
"Fine, then how about Donna Reed."  
  
"An excellent choice, but we have seen each episode for a record, I'm sure, of 15 times."  
  
"Rory, for a person who is normally a quiet type of person, you sure feel like whining today, so how about if I let you choose."  
  
"Goodie, then how about the Godfather 1,2 and 3 all in one?" Rory tried to put on her most convincing face.  
  
"No. . . save that for the next Winter break, where we'll have more energy to mock."  
  
"So all that's left is The Postman with Tom Peddy."  
  
"Sounds good to me, missy." Lorelai pushes the tape in, "Get ready for an interesting letter ride, girlfriend."  
  
Rory looks at Lorelai with a funny face.  
  
"Sorry, serious now."  
  
As the movie finished, Lorelai looked over to see that Rory was fast asleep. 'Man she must've had a tough day.' She thought as she covered Rory with a blanket then headed to bed.  
  
The next morning, ROry woke up disorientated. She sat up. A fuzzy picture filled her eyes. When she realized that she was on the sofa. She laid back down and went over yesterday's events. It was the last day; she had packed her locker and had closed it to find Tristan standing. Staring. She had then thought of him non-stop on the bus trip, been distracted around Dean. 'Uh ...Oh, Dean,' She thought. She had to go see if he was still up for the movie. What movie were they going to see? When are they going to meet up? She jumped up from the sofa and ran upstairs to Lorelai's room.  
  
"Mum!" Rory said while opening the door.  
  
"What?" mumbled a sleepy Lorelai.  
  
"Gotta go see Dean and fast. Gonna go to Lukes?"  
  
"Yeah, sure hun, get me some coffee extra strong and I'll see you downstairs in a minute."  
  
Rory walked back down the stairs and started the coffee machine. While it was making coffee, she went to her room and walked over to the wardrobe so she could decide what she wanted to wear for the special day. She took everything out and then put them back in. Finally, she settled on her hipster jeans and a white 3/4-sleeve shirt. When she walked back to the kitchen, she saw her mum leaning against the counter holding two cups of coffee.  
  
"Here you go, we both need it," Lorelai said holding a cup out for Rory to take.  
  
"Thanks." Rory grabbed the coffee and sat down at the table. Lorelai sat down next to her.  
  
"So what's the hurry to see Dean?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"I have some stuff to talk to him about and he's working this morning so I thought I'd be able to squeeze in his break."  
  
"Sounds good, kiddo. Let's go. To Lukes!" Lorelai headed toward the front door, grabbing her purse and house keys. On the way to Luke's Rory felt all jittery.  
  
"How about you go ahead to go and see Luke and I'll catch up to you later on?" Rory had a desperate expression on her face.  
  
"Ok, sure. The usual?"  
  
"Yes please, I'll see you soon." Rory ran ahead. 'She sure is eager to see Dean this morning.' Lorelai thought as she pushed the door to Luke's and the bell jangled.  
  
"So, where's your better half?" Luke said just as he saw Lorelai walk in.  
  
"Gone to see her good old boyfriend. She'll be here soon. Don't worry, your coffee won't go to waste."  
  
"How many cups have you had this morning?" Luke said while re-filling another customers cup.  
  
"Only zero. . .plus five. Pretty please with brownies on top?"  
  
"Fine. At least you didn't say eight, it would have been a totally different situation then. So why only five?"  
  
"Rory was too eager to get out of the house so we left before I could swallow any more."  
  
"Ok, Two of the usual." Luke turned around.  
  
As Rory neared Doose's market, she slowed down. Walking in front of her, she saw a couple that seemed very happy together, holding hands. They reminded her of Dean and herself. The more she looked, the more familiar they looked. Really familiar. As the couple stopped infront of Doose's market, Rory stopped and hid behind a nearby tree. As the boy turned and leaned forward to kissed the girl, Rory gasped and her heart thumped. It was Dean. As the girl turned to meet his kiss. Rory gasped again. It was Madeline. 'No wonder they looked awfully familiar.' She thought as she saw them share a passionate kiss. She just couldn't handle it anymore. Rory just had to get out of there, As she turned around and started running towards Luke's, tears overflowed from her eyes. She just ran and ran, then barged in through the door.  
  
Lorelai turned around to see her daughter, with tears streaming down her cheeks, run through the door.  
  
"What's wrong hun?" 


	2. Sweet Revenge

Part 2  
  
"Hunny, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Lorelai was stunned as she saw Rory rush in the door of the diner, with hers trickling down her face.  
  
"Mum, I really don't want to talk about it." Rory tried to wipe the tears off her face but she could not stop the tears from streaming down her face. Jess watched from the bottom of the stairs away from all the action.  
  
"Rory, you and I both know that the last time you had this reaction to anything was when you and Dean broke up on your 3 month anniversary. So please tell me what's wrong." Lorelai was desperately trying to squeeze the truth out of her daughter.  
  
"Mum! Don't talk to me about him!" Rory made an unexpected snap at her mother.  
  
"It's bag boy isn't it? I knew that he would be bad news from the beginning. I swear I'm gonna kill him." Luke began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Hey Duke, get back here. We have no idea who has made Rory this sad but I swear Rory, if it has anything to do with Dean I will personally make his life a living hell and I also get to hate him, forever!" Lorelai stopped Luke before things could get our of hands.  
  
While this was happening, Jess was on the side. He clenched his fist so hard that he could feel the anger he held inside and could hear his knuckles crack.  
  
"Mum, I really just wanna go home, please?" Rory pleaded. Jess then had the biggest urge to run up and hug her. Right then and there.  
  
Back at the Gilmore's residence, Rory was lying on the couch pondering on whether Dean has been with Madeline for most of their relationship and whether she should actually attend their "movie" date tonight. The more she thought, the angrier she became.  
  
"Rory, hun, you've gotta get more energy into yourself and start talking to me or else we'll both be stuck here once again eating nothing but 2 minute noodles and Kung Pau chicken. We'll also be reading old newspapers over and over again, then recycling the paper to write secret messages to Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, Luke. . ." Lorelai was trying to make Rory fell better and confess all, but was unsuccessful. She was also going off the topic.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Sorry, really Rory what's wrong? You've been able to tell me everything ever since you've been able to talk."  
  
"Mum, I can't believe that Dean would do this to me. How could he after the fact that he thought I had cheated on him with Tristan first then Jess!" Rory suddenly started blurting out.  
  
"So Dean does have something to do with this." Lorelai was still trying to catch onto what her daughter was talking about. Rory realized that her mother didn't know what she was talking about yet.  
  
"I saw, I saw Dean cheating on me with Madeline. They were doing that disgusting thing called kissing. I can't believe that I ever believed in him, that creep!"  
  
"Ok, Robbin Williams, hit the breaks. Dean kissed Madeline? Hunny are you sure? Dean doesn't seem like that type of person, I mean I know that he was a bit jealous of Evil One and Jess but he wouldn't cheat on you." Lorelai said, remembering the night she came home to find Dean sitting on their front porch steps. The last words out of his mouth were, "She likes Jess doesn't she?"  
  
"Mum! I know what I saw and I definitely saw those two pairs of awful lips meet." Rory suddenly felt as though her heart had been smashed into millions of pieces and could never be put back together.  
  
"Rory it's gonna be alright, just think about it this way, he's only a boyfriend. You'll go through many of these heart breaks through life."  
  
"Yes mum, he was my only boyfriend, the one I love, the one that had told me he loved me." Rory started to cry again.  
  
"Are you still going on the date tonight?"  
  
"I dunno. . . No, yes I will go. I'll show him how much Rory Gilmore is worth and how much he will lose when he gets with Madeline."  
  
"Go for it, Elle Woods."  
  
Rory immediately jumped off the couch and went to her room to pick out the perfect dress for tonight. She had one in mind.  
  
Lorelai started picking out the accessories to match the dress that Rory had described as red. When Rory finally walked out of her room, Lorelai let out a sudden gasp.  
  
"what mum? Is it too short? Too long? Too bright?"  
  
"No, it's fine Rory."  
  
"Ok then, well thanks."  
  
"Rory, please tell me that that is not the dress you wore to your 3 months anniversary, where you two broke up." Lorelai looked at her daughter with a worried face. The words trouble and break up was plastered all over her face.  
  
"Hey, good memory Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Rory are you sure you want to do this? Don't you want to think it over first?" Lorelai was begging for her daughter not to make this mistake.  
  
"I'm, sure mum. Anyways, I'm on the losing end of the tug-of-war rope, so I might as well do it now." Rory looked down at the accessories Lorelai had in her hands. "Mum, those won't do, I have to wear the exactly the same thing and have exactly the same hairstyle." Rory said looking for the right jewelry.  
  
"Mum, where are the pair of stilettos that I wore?"  
  
"Uh. . .in the bin. Yeah, they looked broken so I threw them away." Lorelai tried to lie about the shoes.  
  
"come on mum, where are they?" Rory walked to her mother's room and took the pair of shoes out of the closet.  
  
"Rory can't you just choose a pair of shoes out the other 63 pairs of shoes I have?"  
  
"No, stop trying to talk me out of this mum." Rory quickly dabbed on some lipstick, picked up her handbag and left. 'God, I hope she isn't making the most biggest mistake in her life' Lorelai thought while watching her daughter head towards her possibly last date with Dean.  
  
Rory was sitting on the bench out the from of the cinemas when she looked up and saw Dean. She stood up as he came over to her.  
  
"Hey beautiful," He said and then stopped. All of the blood drained from his face.  
  
"Isn't that. . ." he started.  
  
"Yes Dean, it is."  
  
"But, why."  
  
"Why, don't you know. You ought to." Rory stood there, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. So how was work today?"  
  
"What's going on Rory. Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"No, I went to see you this morning to talk about tonight but I saw you were too busy."  
  
"Rory, I can explain."  
  
"I saw you were too busy stacking boxes. Why would you need to explain to mean. Is there something else you're not telling me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really. Anyway, I was walking around Stars Hollow this morning and saw Madeline, I have no idea why she was her, weird huh?"  
  
"Yes." Dean began to show signs of worry.  
  
"So are we going to see a movie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's good. Oh, I think my mum and Luke are finally gonna get together, that's if anyone of them owes up to liking the other."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Oh, by the way, is Madeline a better kisser then me?"  
  
"Rory . . ."  
  
"No, no, no, you guys looked so passionate."  
  
"I can . . ."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. Who's better?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Dean, you know what? I don't need this crap. I'm going. Also, we're over. I sure hope Madeline was worth it. You've just majorly stuffed up something that was really good. You can have your bracelet back. Hope you have a good life. Bye bye." Rory tore off the necklace Dean had made for her and threw it at a still stunned Dean. She whirled around and started to walk away. Rory suddenly stopped and turned to face Dean again.  
  
"Oh and by the way, I actually did lose your bracelet. I didn't have a rash- it fell off, just as easy as your love fell off me." Rory tuned around and continued to walk. She hurried to make it to her mum's car before she let the tears spill over.  
  
"Bye, bye Dean." She mumbled gently.  
  
The next morning at the diner. . .  
  
"You actually said that to him? Rory are you ok? Was he hurt?" Lorelai was squeezing out what happened last night between Rory and Dean.  
  
"Yep, that's what I said and he heard me loud and clear. I'm fine, angry but ok. Don't know if he's ok, didn't hang around long enough to find out." Rory replied, putting on a strong face, but inside, she felt sick and devastated that Dean would do such a thing to her. Lorelai noticed.  
  
"Rory . . ."  
  
"Mum, don't say anything. I don't need it at the moment." Rory was scared that her mum would say something that would make her fell worse.  
  
Luke silently walked up and poured coffee into both cups. Lorelai looks up at him in surprise.  
  
"Hey you, feeling alright?" Lorelai felt weird that Luke had volunteered to pour coffee, "You do notice that you have just automatically poured coffee into my cups."  
  
"Yeah." Luke's mind seemed obviously to be drifting off. Rory stared at her mum then to Luke then back.  
  
"So Luke, how's Jess?" Rory tried to change the topic.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey, I'll have pancakes and Rory. . ." Lorelai looked at Rory signally her to put an order in.  
  
"oh yeah, French toast for me."  
  
"Ok," Luke nods and then walks away to get their orders.  
  
"Hey, what wrong with Luke?" Lorelai tried hard not to mock.  
  
"I wouldn't have a clue, he's speaking with one word answers."  
  
"here." Luke came back with their orders, "Enjoy."  
  
Luke walked back behind the counter and started at Lorelai.  
  
As the girls were finishing their last sips of coffee and bites of their food. Luke walked up.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Luke said to Lorelai while staring down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Rory saw the seriousness in Luke's eyes and knew that it was going to be something important.  
  
"Well, I've got some homework to do, so I'll see you later, k?" Rory quickly told Lorelai and headed towards the door.  
  
"Yeah sure hun, so Luke, shoot." Lorelai took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Do you. . .do you want some more coffee?" Luke pours more coffee into her cup.  
  
"Luke is something wrong? You know I'll help you."  
  
"Trust me you don't want to on this one." Luke mumbled and stared up to the ceiling.  
  
"Luke! Spit it out!"  
  
"Do you wanna go out sometime? Maybe to lunch. . .I mean dinner?" Lorelai looked at Luke in surprise and paused. 


	3. When one door closes another one opens

Part 3  
  
Rory had decided to get out of the diner while she could. She could see that Luke obviously had something important to talk to her mum. Outside, she pondered about where to go. She didn't want to go home as she didn't have ay homework and she didn't want to go anywhere near Doose's market or anywhere that Dean might be. Then it hit her.  
  
"The Bridge!" It's peaceful and the quietness could give her some time to think. She had only ever been there with another person other than Lane or her mum, and that was Jess. The guy she'd kissed. The third guy she's kissed. The thought of Jess made her think about the good times they shared, the picnic, the ice-cream, then the bad came, the fights with her mum over him and the car crash.  
  
"Why'd I ever kiss him," she muttered to herself, "before I kissed him, we were fine being friendish but now. . .I've stuffed up everything. Damn me, myself and I!"  
  
As Rory neared the bridge, she slowed down. When she turned the corner to face the river and the bridge, she saw a familiar figure sitting there with his feet dangling off just touching the water.  
  
"Jess," she whispered to herself softly. As she turned around to leave, she heard her named called.  
  
"Oh shoot!," she mumbled. He had seen her.  
  
"Rory, are on in a rush to go somewhere?"  
  
"S sorry, I didn't know you were here. You stay, I'll go."  
  
"No, wait, don't." He stood up to stop her from leaving.  
  
"But Je. . ."  
  
"You've been avoiding me. Ever since Sookie's wedding."  
  
"Jess, I can. . ."  
  
"No, Don't. Wouldn't want to make a mistake. I don't want to hear it either. How you felt sorry for me. Oh look, poor Jess is back. Maybe I'll kiss him, break his heart and then run off back to my true love boyfriend. Just save it."  
  
"But Jess the kiss did mean some thing . . . to me anyway."  
  
"Really? Huh, if I remember clearly you're still with him. If you'd really have feelings inside that kiss, you'd left him."  
  
"Jess, I just. . ."  
  
"No, no explanation needed. I get it. I'm going to Luke's, my shift starts soon."  
  
"Shifts? You hardly even work."  
  
"Yes I do, I just started."  
  
"Now who's the one trying to avoid the other huh? You are trying to get away from me. At least I try to explain, but no you wouldn't listen to a word I say."  
  
"No, I'm not trying to get away from you. How could I if you're the one getting away from me!"  
  
"Ok, us blaming each other is not going to help the situation. Anyway, you can't go there."  
  
"Why? You gonna try to stop me?"  
  
"No and because Luke had some thing important to tell my mum."  
  
"Huh, that important." By this time, Jess had already stopped facing Rory.  
  
"Yup, It looked like a serious love question."  
  
"Fine, then I'll just walk around for another half hour and that should give then plenty of time."  
  
"Don't go, I'll go."  
  
"No, I have to drop by the bookstore. See ya around."  
  
As Jess left Rory sat down on the bridge. "Now who's trying to get away." She whispered lightly to herself.  
  
Jess felt sick but also happy that Rory was still talking to him.  
  
Back at the diner, Lorelai was still getting used to the idea of being stunned after Luke's sudden question.  
  
"um. . ." Lorelai could not seem to be able to find the words she wanted to say.  
  
"Do you want more coffee?" Luke began to pour more coffee into Lorelai's cup.  
  
"Luke I . . ."  
  
"No really, you don't have to if don't want to, to go to dinner I mean." Luke stared up to the ceiling as he said this.  
  
"Luke, just stop. At this time, I' love just to get a word in. I'd love to go to dinner, with you of course." Lorelai replied with a smile breaking out.  
  
"You sure?" Luke suddenly looked down from the ceiling to her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm usually not but I had some seriousness going there."  
  
"Ok, well tomorrow night?"  
  
"um . . .yeah sure."  
  
"Yes, ok everyone out! NOW! We're closed come back tomorrow!" Luke was so happy, he rushed everyone out as fast as ox ran.  
  
Lorelai walked out feeling excited about the date, but weird that it was with Luke. Then, she felt happy that it was Luke.  
  
At the Gilmore's residence, Rory was packing clothes into her bag for her trip to Washington. Lorelai walks in with a grin on her face and sees Rory, folding and chucking her clothes in her bag.  
  
"Mum! I can't believe that you forgot to remind me of my trip. It's tomorrow!" By now, Rory was pratically just throwing her clothe and anything else she needed straight in.  
  
"Rory, you were upset last night. And anyways, did you really expect me of all members of this society to remember?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I actually did."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Vicious circle. . . and why the heck are you smiling so much?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"You pot a part in a Shakira video?"  
  
"God, I wish!"  
  
Just then somebody knocks on the door and walks in.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god!" Sookie runs into Rory's room, screaming. "You're going out with Luke!" She looks at Lorelai and sees the disappointment of not being able to tell Rory herself. "Sorry."  
  
"Doesn't anyone know the meaning of privacy?" Lorelai shots an evil at Sookie.  
  
"Wow!" Rory looks up from her bag to Lorelai. "really?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Ok, I get the point, you're surprised." Lorelai now turned to Rory with an evil look.  
  
The next morning, Rory was sitting at the bus stop waiting for her bus to come and take her to Washington. Her mum would have been there except that there was emergency at the inn. Something about Sookie slipping and falling... something along those lines. Lorelai had apologized profusely but Rory had told her not to worry about it. So Rory was sitting by herself at the bus stop reading.  
  
"Hello Mary," Rory shivered as she heard a smooth voice mutter in her ear.  
  
'NO! No! no!' She though. Just what she needed right now, a few more incessant insults from the well know Tristan DuGrey. Rory turned to see Tristan sitting on the bench next to her.  
  
"And what did I do to deserve your presence, your highness?"  
  
"Why Mary, must you ask? I thought that you would know."  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, how'd you know that I would be here?" Tristan just smirked at her. "It was Paris wasn't it?" The look on Tristan's face told it all.  
  
"A man never tells his secrets."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself Tristan. You're not a man, you're still a little boy."  
  
"Why Mary, I thought you knew that I had taken the step to enter manhood- " Rory cut him off.  
  
"Tristan, you're full of yourself. Contrary to what you think, no-body's interested in your sexual conquests."  
  
"Really? But there was one time with summer- " Rory cut him off again.  
  
"Urgh. You still haven't answered my first question yet."  
  
"Which was.. . ."  
  
"What do u want?"  
  
"To ask you something. By the way, where is bag-boy? I'd think that he'd at least be here, making the last few moments with his oh so special little Rory, before she goes off the big bad Washington." Rory's face fell and a look of anger seemed to immediately possess over her pretty features.  
  
"Don't talk to me about that. . . that. . . Lying scumbag!" Tristan sat there shocked.  
  
"What happened?" Tristan had a sympathetic look on his face, "Rosy come on , you can tell me." A small grin broke out on Rory's face.  
  
"Well, that evil bag-boy," Tristan smirked at Rory calling her ex bag-boy, "cheated on me." Tristan's face registered shock.  
  
"Really? Idiot! How could he find anyone better then you to love? She must be hotter or something- or maybe a bimbo. Do you know who it is?" Rory shifted uncomfortable on the bench.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"It was Madeline." Tear started to trickle down Rory's face. Tristan leaned over and brushed the off her face. Rory felt surprised and shivered as she felt his hand brush her face.  
  
"Don't cry Rory. He's not worth it." Rory looked up at Tristan. 'Wow, he knows my name.' Rory thought out loud and somehow this made her feel better.  
  
"How about this. A compromise."  
  
"Oh no, what do you want?"  
  
"For me to keep on calling you Rory, you must. . ." Rory could see the cogs working in his head, " . . . escort me to an under 18's club that U2 are guest performers at."  
  
"But unless you've forgotten, I'm going to Washington."  
  
"That's the beauty of it. My family decide to spend the next week in Washington for a conference my dad has to attend. I'm going with them. So, will you?"  
  
"No strings attached- right Tristan? Wait . . . why should I believe you - after P.J Harvey?" Rory raised one eyebrow in question.  
  
"This time, no pressure Rory. You can say yes or no."  
  
"Fine . . .only if you promise to call me Rory."  
  
"Alright. Where are you staying?" Tristan seemed to have a Cheshire grin as he said this.  
  
"Why?" Rory looked at Tristan cautiously.  
  
"So I can pick you up."  
  
"Oh right, The Hilton."  
  
"Hey, I'm staying there too. Maybe we'll see each other around."  
  
"Maybe," Rory turned to see her bus coming, "I'd love to stay and chat but my bus is here, I gotta go. See you later."  
  
"Bye Mar. . .Rory," Tristan ducked at the glare Rory cast his way, "Sorry - habit."  
  
Rory watched as Tristan walked over to his car, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, she smiled and waved, just as the bus pulled out of the stop. 


	4. The unexpected haunts

Part 4 "So where is he taking you tonight?" Rory spun around and looked at Paris.  
  
"Where else?" she said, holding up a knee length denim skirt and a strappy white top, "um.to some under 18's dance club where U2 is apparently performing live tonight. What's the time?"  
  
"It's about 23 minutes and 5 seconds to 7," Paris said, glancing at her watch, "and you look good. He'll throw up if you spray any more hair spray."  
  
"Ah- I look good? I've got 23 minutes to get dressed and do my makeup. Lucky I already did my hair," Rory said looking in the mirror at her hair. She had pulled a little bit of it back into a bun and curled the rest.  
  
"You'll do fine," Paris said, reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks," Rory yelled as she ran into the bathroom;  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
"Tristan's here Rory!" Paris yelled, while showing Tristan where to sit down.  
  
"Damn it! Trust him to be on time," Rory mumbled, coming out of the bathroom, adjusting her earring. Tristan looked up and had his breath taken away. To him, Rory looked absolutely gorgeous. The bathroom light glowed behind her, giving her an angelic look.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeah," he said with a dreamy look on his face, "you look beautiful." Rory blushed.  
  
"Thanks. It's amazing what a little make up can do."  
  
"It's not the make up. Make up only emphasizes someone's looks that they have naturally." Rory once again blushed then picked up her bag and jacket.  
  
"Let's go. Bye Paris."  
  
"You TWO KIDDIES HAVE Fun. No mischief. And Tristan," Tristan looked up at Paris, "have her back in one piece."  
  
"Sure mum." Paris frowned at him as Rory and Tristan left the hotel room.  
  
The car ride to the night club was very quiet. When they arrived, Rory looked up to see a huge glowing sign say 'The Blue Moon.'  
  
"Nice," Rory commented as she got out of the car.  
  
"Should. My friends at military school recommended it. Shall we?" Rory grabbed Tristan's arm, so as not to get separated from him. As they entered the building, Rory noticed the stage on which the band was set up. There were lots of round tables at the edge of the dancefloor. Rory gazed quickly around the room. Tristan broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Rory turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah thanks. A coke would be good." As Tristan headed to the bar, Rory resumed her gazing out to the dancefloor. She noticed one couple in particular who looked very cosy. This reminded of the old times between Dean and her. Rory felt her eyes starting to swell up with tears. Then as the guy turned around, so his back was to her, Rory gasped. One look at the face of the girl was all Rory needed. Dean and Madeline. Rory turned to go and find Tristan to tell him that she wanted to leave when he popped up in front of her.  
  
"Your coke madam.Rory?" Tristan saw Rory's distant look. She was looking over his shoulder. As Tristan turned to look at what Rory was looking at, he blanched in shock. There was Rory's ex and Madeline making out. 'She must feel so crappy, that bagboy, I swear I would kill him,' he thought. Putting the drinks at a bear-y table, he turned back to Rory to see her still in the same position.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of the next dance?" Tristan saw Rory snap out of her la-la land and plummet back to earth.  
  
"What, oh sure." Tristan led Rory out onto the dancefloor. They started dancing to Elevation. When it ended, Bono informed the audience that they were having a short break. A DJ took over and a slow song was put on. After fumbling for a minute, Tristan and Rory got in a comfortable position. As they slowly spun around in circles, Rory started to relax. As she and Tristan spun again, Rory looked over his shoulder and saw Dean staring at them. Looking up at Tristan, she circled her arms around his neck and pulled Tristan closer. Tristan looked at her in surprise. Rory felt like she was actually comfortable in Tristan's arms.  
  
As Rory felt more comfortable in his arms, Tristan moved his head closer towards Rory in a motion to kiss her cheeks. But suddenly, Rory turned her head back and their lips met.  
  
"Tristan! What do you think you're doing?" Rory was in full madness. A million things were going through her head, but the only thing she thought of first was whether Dean had seen it or not. As she pushed Tristan off her, she turned around and saw Dean pashing Madeline.  
  
Tristan stood at look at what was distacting Rory. As he turned around, Rory ran off. 5 minustes later, she returned with all her make-up off. "Tistan, I'm really sorry about.that"  
  
"No it's ok." Tristan tried to hide his emotions inside.  
  
"No.it's not ok, I am out on a date with you so I should have a good time and tyr to forget about everything else, but I can't. I can't forget about him. I hurts too much to even try. So I'm really sorry.I've got to go." Rory turned around to leave as Tristan stood up to offer her a lift but decided against it. The scene of her back towards Tristan seemed even more familiar now.  
  
Rory stood outside the hotel room, fiddeling with her keys. First dropping them and picking them up again. She did this three times before finally opening the door. She looked around and saw no one, she threw her bag on the sofa.  
  
"Oh my god, I can not believe this!" Rory walks around the room in circles with her head in her hands.  
  
"That.that little ugh!!!"  
  
"I'm such an idiot for believing in him! No.he's an idiot for ever cheating on me, that's his fault. But what's Tristan gonna think? Oh I bet his thinking that I'm such a player."  
  
Suddenly, Paris sticks out her head with her hand on the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
"Hello Rory, I know that we our own problems.you have yours, I have mine."  
  
"Uh." Rory look of shock plastered over her face.  
  
".But would you please SHUT UP!!! I'm on the phone and I can't even hear myself think! God, some people these days!" Paris turns around and storms back into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Pa."  
  
"Save it."  
  
A moment later, paris emerges out of her room with a huge grin as though she'd just been turned into a Cheshire cat.  
  
"And what are you so happy about?" Rory tried to pretend to be happy.  
  
"Oh nothing.apart from the fact that I think Josh is crazy." Paris walked into the kitchen and Rory followed.  
  
"Hmm.and you would think that because."  
  
"Because he is ok? Because he asked me out on a date.now you're happy?"  
  
"Wow.."  
  
"wow what Rory.I bet you thought that no one would ever ask me out and that I would just be one lonely goose forever." Paris stopped as she realised that she was blabbing on about nothing and hadden't asked about Rory's date.  
  
"Anyways, how was your date with Mr Romance?"  
  
"Oh god.please don't mention that date ever again.I just want to forget it." Rory walked back out to the living room.  
  
"So where are you going for your date?" 


End file.
